1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image converting apparatus which can compensate a resolution and which can be applied to, for example, an up conversion for converting a television signal of a standard resolution into a television signal of a high resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data of pixels which lack is compensated by an interpolation filter in an up conversion for converting an image of a standard resolution or a low resolution (they are abbreviated to SD) into an image of a high resolution (abbreviated to HD), an electronic zoom, or an enlargement of an image.
However, there is a problem such that a resolution of the output image obtained by the interpolation by the filter deteriorates. For example, a hatched portion shown in FIG. 1 is a region of a video signal of SD. Even when a television signal of HD is formed by interpolating the video signal by the filter, an HD component (high frequency component) which doesn't exist in the input SD signal is not produced. Consequently, the resolution of the output image is not as good as it could be.